Harry Potter: Wands of the Warlocks
by sakurabaz00x
Summary: Harry Potter, the legendary auror who defeated Lord Voldemort, is coaxed out of retirement to defeat one last evil, Draco Malfoy. AU, after 10 Years Later.
1. Act 1 Chapter 1

A/N: The following is fanfic based on the Harry Potter universe using themes from Metal Gear Solid 4. MGS fans will see the similarities immediately. It takes place at the end of the year 2012 when Draco Malfoy used his military might to attempt an insurrection of the whole magical community. Harry Potter, who had retired from his auror life early as a result of domestic problems is called upon to defeat his long time rival for the last time.

I do not own Harry Potter, I don't make a claim to this kind of plot, the themes that are used, Hideo Kojima owns the plot. I'm just transferring it over to the Harry Potter franchise.

Act 1: Slithering Sun

November 2012

Harry Potter looked at the wand in his hand. It was 11 inches, made of holly and had the core of the phoenix knows as Fawkes. He remembered when he first bought the wand, from the wand-maker Ollivander and how it had seemed to be destined for him. The wand had a twin owned by the greatest dark wizard in history, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. When it was inadvertently destroyed by Hermione in an encounter with the giant snake Nagini in Bathilda Bagshot's house it felt as if his very hand had been ripped from him. When he was able to fix it using the Elder wand he was overjoyed to have an old friend returned. The wand had been with him for so many years, so many battles as an auror, but none of them would match what was to come. He quickly hid it when the muggle co-inhabitants of the truck he was on woke up. He didn't want to blow his cover with them this early.

October 2012

"Harry. What happened to your face?" Ron said shocked at the aged features of the best friend he had had for over a decade.

Harry flinched at what Ron just said. He was born 1980 but he looked as if he was 60, not 32. Kingsley the Minister of Magic who had come along with Ron even looked younger than Harry.

"I don't know." Harry said shaking his head. "It happened a few months after the divorce...". He stopped abruptly at this. The divorce with Ginny two years ago was still a sore point with Harry and Ron. Harry retreated from the public eye and eventually left their family home to live by himself in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. Ron never got to talk to Harry about the divorce before he left and today was the first time they seen each other since.

"Ron. I'm sorry if I let you down. But I'm more sorry about letting Ginny and the kids down. I... was so scared..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence before Ron pulled him into a hug. Harry was surprised at this, but suspected it may had more to do with Ron having a favor to ask than any real attempt at forgiveness.

"It's ok Harry. Let bygones be bygones." Ron let go of Harry and looked him straight in the eye. "It's no use apologising to me Harry. It's Ginny you should apologise to."

Kingsley coughed to break up the emotional scene and bring up the task at hand. "Ok that's enough gentlemen. There are more important things to discuss right now." He pulled himself a chair in the cabin and took out a portfolio. Ron looked at Harry one last time, nodded and sat down as well.

"Harry you know what's been happening down in the Middle East right?" Kingsley asked Harry who shook his head.

"I haven't had any contact with anyone up here. Why what's happening in the Middle East?"

"Draco Malfoy, who owns several of the Wizarding World's biggest P.W.M.C.'s, Private Wizarding Military Companies is attempting an insurrection there. Not just of the Ministry of Magic there but also of the muggle government. He's threatening to destroy the city of... Dubai if we don't give in to his demands." Kingsley informed Harry as Ron poured all three of them cups of tea.

"What demands?" Harry asked as he looked at the files Kingsley had taken from his portfolio. Pictures of Draco, a different Draco assaulted his senses.

"Reveal the magical community to the muggle world" Kingsley said flatly.

"What!" was Harry's remark. "Why would he do something like that! That's crazy."

"That's not the only thing." Ron interjected. "He's changed literally and figuratively. His behavior, his appearance, he's bald now. He calls himself Draco Voldemort now. "

"Draco... Voldemort..." said Harry as he drank a cup of tea. "That's... I have no words for that.

"Not a lot of people do. But Draco's made his move. He's surrounded the middle east in a magical barrier. It's basically invisible to the muggle world, and they're getting curious about the sudden disappearance of an entire region. People are dying, muggles and wizards both." Kingsley said.

Harry looked at the photo of Draco in his hand. He knew Draco was capable of doing evil things but this. This wasn't like Draco. This was Voldemort. He was sure it wasn't an act. "Why did you come here? What did you want me to do?"

"We want you to kill Draco Malfoy."


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

A/N: I'd love feedback. I hate writing and then getting none. It reminds me of high school, where I wrote and wrote but no one told me what was wrong with my writing style that I kept getting C+'s and B-'s. If you're reading this then maybe you've read the first chapter and will read this one. So please review.

Act 1: Slithering Sun

Chapter 2

November 2012

Voldemort looked upon the muggle city of Dubai.. It no longer resembled the progressive city that rivalled any major muggle city. It's vaunted architecture had been reduced to rubble, a warzone now. A battle between muggles and wizards was a terrible thing to behold. Bullets flying all around. Missiles being launched all over the place. Spells that could instantly end a person's life or do worse things to a person. It was absolute chaos. And it was what Voldemort always wanted. Years and years of planning, decades of pain, all lead to this critical moment. The moment where the muggles would finally have to face their superiors.

Harry was on the convoy truck entering the city. It was disguised using the latest in muggle technology, creating an electrical stealth field. It was invisible to the naked eye but Harry didn't know how effective that would be against wizards. The whole convoy was awake now, talking in English, something Harry found odd. Some of them were laughing and joking around, perhaps knowing this would be the last chance they would have to do so. Others chose to use this time to reflect solemnly on their lives, clutching their weapons close to their chest. Harry chose to assume this position so as not to overexpose himself. He wore the standard uniform for the Dubai militia, a full helmet, complete with goggles that served the same purpose as his glasses, body armor and kneepads and elbowpads. The gun he held in his hand was foreign to him. It was an M4A1, equipped with a grenade launcher and a silencer, but Harry didn't know much about the guns. As he waited for the truck to arrive at the destination he chuckled at the irony of a gun being as foreign to him as a wand would to his muggle brethren here right now. A little humor was what he really needed right now.

November 2012

"Harry!" Hermione said, running towards her old friend arms open to embrace him. She stopped when she saw what he looked like. "Harry what happened? Why are you so..."

"Old?" Harry said, walking towards her. He stopped right in front of her and looked her dead in the eye. "Does it matter how old I am?"

"Of course not Harry!" she responded and embraced him. "I've missed you so much Harry it's been too long."

"You too Hermione."

"So have you seen Ginny? Have you seen your kids?" asked Hermione as she passed around the food.

"Of course he hasn't 'Mione. He's only returned to normal society yesterday. Tomorrow we'll all go to their house. It'll be just like the old days. " replied Ron as he gave himself a healthy serving of mashed potatoes.

Harry looked at the plate of food in front of him. It had been a long time since he last ate in the company of friends.

"You look old Uncle Harry." interjected Hugo. Harry stared at Hugo at this statement and Hermione admonished her youngest child.

"Hugo you know it's rude to call people old to their faces!"

"That's ok Hermione" Harry said cracking a smile. "I am old. The least you could do is call me a senior citizen."

Hugo laughed nervously afraid that there would be a punishment for his actions. Rose Weasley spoke up to ask what everybody on the table was wondering.

"Why do you look so... old Uncle Harry? You're the same age as Mom and Dad right?" she asked.

Harry held the pumpkin juice in his and pondered his situation. The aging process had begun about a year ago just a few months after he had set up the cabin in the mountains. He didn't want to go to a healer or any other wizard to find out what the problem was.

"I... don't know. It might have been from a cursed item in my auror days." Harry said. "Remember Dumbledore and the cursed ring?"

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in understanding but Rose got curious at this piece of information.

"What cursed ring Uncle Harry?"

Harry was just about to answer this question but Hermione did it for him. "Something you're not old enough to understand yet.


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

"They have no chance against us. Our magical superiority towers over their feeble muggle technology."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. These muggles have a lot of advanced weaponry. Things we don't understand. Things we can't comprehend without further study."

"How absurd! Our mental capabilities, as magical folk allow us to become the ultimate rulers of the planet. Give me a few months and we will rule the world. We will rule muggles and wizards alike!"

"Magic or no magic we're the same. Flesh and blood. We're people. We're not so different from them. I wouldn't take them so lightly if I were you. Even cornered rats can fight back you know."

(Laughter ensues. Lights turn on.)

December 2010

Harry Potter walked home from after a long day at work. On the way he had picked up a few things he had bought as presents for his family. Most of them were magical, some non-magical, Harry was sure they would love them. He wanted to make up for not being with his family as much as he would have liked to because of his auror business. There had been some nasty encounters in the last mission which still haunted Harry. The screams of the Inferi he had come across in the cave full of Necromancer's was not something he would forget soon.

Harry stopped when he saw that the front door was open. The lock had been broken and the lights inside were off. Harry left the gifts on the ground and took out his wand slowly as he opened the door slowly.

"Lumos." and a powerful light shone forth from his wand. He needed the light to see even though it made him a noticeable target.

He had dreading this day for a long time. The day when a criminal organisation would seek retribution at him through his family. As he entered the living room he cursed his fame and hoped his family was safe.

"Surprise!"

The lights turned on and suddenly Harry was blinded. He could hear laughter and Harry was stuck wondering what was happening at that very moment.

"What's going on." he said as he lowered his wand. His sight returned and he could see that his family was safe and sound holding party balloons and a cake. He could see Ginny and Hermione smiling, Albus, James, Hugo, Rose and Lily laughing, and Ron approaching him with arms open. He hugged Harry.

"Guys? What's this about?"

"It's nothing Harry. Just a little celebration to show you how much we appreciate you."

November 2012

Harry awoke with a jolt in the convoy truck as they rolled to a stop. He had that dream again. One of the last days where he had genuine happiness from a sudden surprise. He was a long ways away from his home in Godric's Hollow though, and two years removed from that happiness. Everybody in the truck got up and started to jump out of it. Everybody had just about left when Harry stood up and followed suit. Gun in hand, the mission was to kill Draco. How would he kill him? By sneaking into the middle east using a hidden floo network, and then posing as a member of the Middle-Eastern resistance. There had been some trouble getting here but it was nothing the Imperious Curse couldn't fix. He still couldn't forget the mission briefing he had received a month ago.

Harry tried to remember how to use a gun as he jumped out of the truck and into the fighting. Yet again.

October 2012

"I'm really sorry Mr. Potter. We don't understand your condition."

Harry was disheartened by this. Any hope of being cured of his condition had just been dashed. He stood up and turned to leave, afraid of showing the tears that were forming in his eyes. He had never been scared of death for the most part. But this. The hopelessness of old age. Knowing that he could never watch his children grow up.

Harry was an orphan, forced to live with his aunt and uncle. He didn't want to deprive his children of a father. He didn't want to give Ginny the responsibility of being a single parent.

He just wished he could have spent more time with his family.

^Reprieve to an unhappy nightmare^

"Harry do you need to wear your glasses?"

"Yes. They're prescription. I've been wearing them for years. You of all people should know that."

"But I mean... can't magic fix that? Isn't there a spell you could use to fix your vision? A potion maybe?"

"No... this is exasperating. Magic is not the be all and all you make it out to be. If magic was so cool why can't I bring my parents back? Why can't we fly?"

"Voldemort was able to fly!"

"..."


	4. Act 1 Chapter 4

Act 1 Chapter 4

Mission Briefing

"Hey what's this?" Harry said pointing to the wand held by Draco Malfoy in a photograph. "It looks... different... not a normal wand."

"What?" Kingsley replied taking the photo and giving it a closer look. The wand was about 20 inches long certainly bigger than any wand both of them had seen. "It's.. huge..."

"Yeah... it's so...impressive..." Harry noticed an insignia engraved on the wand. "What's that marking...haven't we seen that before?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes... it was on the cover of the Warlock Manifest. It's their insignia."

"Could that mean."

"No impossible. The Warlocks are finished. What remained of their ancient organisation was eliminated back in 2007. By you. Remember."

Harry racked his brain trying to remember the events but he couldn't quite recall them. "I... don't remember that."

Kingsley grimly shook his head. "That's not good. I think your memory's going Harry."

"Hurm." Harry stood up and looked over his equipment. The invisibility cloak, Peruvian Darkness powders, and some decoy ducks. He would be keeping it in a mini-backpack tied around his waist. Similar to Hermione's knapsack from long ago this backpack had infinite space and was also imbued with magical technology to ensure that only Harry could open it.

"You know what you're going to be doing Harry? You haven't forgotten that have you?" Kingsley teased.

"Don't understand the elderly Kingsley. I may be old but I'm not an infirm yet. I'm the best auror in the whole world. My duelling skills haven't diminished much." Harry took off his glasses. "And I've got this." Harry took out an muggle-made eye patch that gave Harry real-time electronic information about his surroundings. "Arthur Weasley gave this to me a while ago. He said he got it from a muggle electronic store. It gives me information about things that are happening around me. It gives me people's names, their triangulated positions, thermal information it's going to be my advantage against enemy wizards."

"And what's your advantage against the muggles?" Kingsley queried.

"Magic of course." Harry took out his wand, clutching his chest. "But I'm not out there to fight in that war"

"Right. Kill Draco Malfoy. End the battling. End the madness."

Harry took all his equipment and prepared to leave. "Kingsley. Who were the Warlocks?"

"You don't need to know that right now Harry. Head to your office. There'll be a portkey waiting to take you to the muggle resistance base. You will then have to blend in with them and follow them to get to Draco. You know the rest."

Dubai

"Everybody get in line!" The commanding officer shouted as his charges all ran around trying to get into position. He was a fearsome man, physically imposing, his face adorned with several scars obtained, no doubt, from fighting. Harry listened to his orders getting in the back of the line.

"Everybody ready? There is some serious shit going on over there. Magical creatures! Spells! Wizards! And I say screw that! We have guns! Missiles! They think they are superior to us because of their magic! We will show them how true men fight! With guns." The C.O. took out his .45 pistol and fired a shot in the air. "Today we prove our steel! Today we will live or die honourably! To arms brothers!" He turned and ran into the battlefield followed by his inspired men.

"Death to the Wizards!"

"Burn the Witches!"

Harry followed them incuriously. He had a hard time thinking up scenarios in which muggles could possibly defeat wizards.

The roads were filled with blood. Both muggles and wizards. Hooded magicians, armoured muggles all dead. Some bodies had been split open the result of a spell more nefarious than the Killing curse. Missiles were flying all about, hitting buildings, turning the whole city into rubble.

The company Harry was in started getting attacked with all sorts of spells. Avada Kedavra, Stupefy, they weren't accurate at all. Harry understood. Hitting a target using a wand wasn't easy at all. Most people who weren't trained as aurors acted more like Imperial stormtroopers than sharpshooters. It almost seemed like they weren't even trying to hit their targets.

Harry saw a lone firework in the sky explode. Harry took note of where the firework came from and cast a chameleon spell to conceal himself. He then departed from his company which had by now engaged in close-quarters combat a small group of wizards. He had to get to his informant who would lead him to Draco.

"I'm coming Draco."


End file.
